Isla Esme
by Okami Moony
Summary: Carlisle decide regalarle a Esme una isla para poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Lemon.
1. Idea

**Este será el capítulo más cortito, porque al ser solo de la decisión y tal... Los demás prometo que serán más largos =]**

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba leyendo en mi despacho tranquilamente. Había mucha calma; Jasper, Emmett, Esme y Rosalie se habían ido de caza y en casa sólo estábamos Edward, Alice y yo, y ellos no armaban mucho escándalo.

Alguno llamó a la puerta del despacho con los nudillos.

–Esto… Carlisle, ¿podemos hablar un momento? –era Edward. Reconozco que me sorprendió un poco.

–Claro, entra.

Edward abrió la puerta y pasó. Me puse de pie y quedé detrás de la mesa.

– ¿Qué pasa, Edward?

Él se apoyó en la pared y me miró. Parecía nervioso.

–Verás, es que Esme lleva unos días… un poco… mmm… incómoda… –Edward sonrió ligeramente, desviando la vista de mis ojos–. Y creo que deberías saberlo…

Parpadeé confuso. ¿A qué se refería?

–Mira –continúo–, ya sabes que últimamente siempre hay alguien en casa, ¿verdad? –asentí. Edward volvió a hablar nervioso y con una sonrisilla en los labios–. Y ella… lo que quiere… es estar a solas contigo y... que tengáis más intimidad.

Oh, empecé a entender lo que quería decirme. ¿Eso quería decir entonces que Edward estaba intentado hablar de mi vida sexual conmigo?

Edward se rió como respuesta a mis pensamientos.

–Más o menos, sí –volvió a reírse–. El caso es, Carlisle, que a ella no le gusta que… lo hagáis con un público en casa, ¿sabes?

Asentí mientras pensaba. Tenía sentido lo que me estaba diciendo Edward. Esme y yo apenas nos quedábamos solos, y cuando había alguien más en casa, no era lo mismo. Yo también me sentía algo incómodo sabiendo que se nos oían por muy discretos que fuésemos cuando había alguien.

–Un poco solo –rió–. No te preocupes, Rosalie y Emmett ni se preocupan siquiera.

Sonreí levemente. Eso era cierto, los ruidos que llegaban desde su cuarto eran casi... antinaturales, daban miedo incluso, y te hacían sentir bastante incómodo.

–Exacto –contestó mi hijo, sonriendo.

Me senté en la silla, aún pensando.

–Entiendo, Edward –contesté–. ¿Y desde cuándo…?

–Dos semanas. Está deseando pasar más tiempo a solas contigo. Y créeme, eso no lo piensa; más bien parece que lo grita –volvió a reírse, algo avergonzado.

– ¿Y qué le gustaría?

–Pues pasar más tiempo contigo y solo contigo. Y en esta casa dudo que vaya a ser fácil… Además, si te sirve de algo, le gusta la playa

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Comprar una casa allí? No era mala idea…

– ¡Es una idea genial, Carlisle! –se oyó la voz de Alice desde el piso de abajo, en cuanto vio lo que me proponía, y en un segundo estaba al lado de Edward.

–Sí –contestó éste–, pero en las playas hace sol…

Alice se quedó un poco decepcionada con la respuesta de su hermano y se puso a pensar. Pero entonces, se me ocurrió algo mejor que una casa en la playa.

–Una isla… –susurré.

En cuanto lo dije, a Alice le volvieron a brillar los ojos.

– ¡Sí! ¡Es perfecto! –contestó. Edward asintió animado.

– ¿Y cómo puedo organizarlo? –les pregunté.

–Tú sólo encárgate de la isla, Carlisle –contestó Alice–. Rosalie y yo nos encargaremos de las compras. Edward, Emmett y Jasper se ocuparán de distraer a Esme cuando sea necesario.

La idea me resultaba bastante atractiva. Lo estuve meditando unos instantes, podría pedir unos días libres en el hospital, y seguro que me los darían.

–Sí, así también me libro yo de algunos pensamientos traumatizantes, que ya tengo suficientes con los de Emmett y Rose; y Jasper y Alice… –bromeó Edward. Alice le dio, o más bien intentó, darle un codazo que él esquivó.

Yo me reí. La verdad es que no sabía cómo podía el pobre estar con tres parejas a su alrededor. Debía pasarlo muy mal.

–No sabes cuánto –contestó Edward con voz sombría, bromeando de nuevo.

–Bueno, decidido –concluí–. La isla será mi regalo.

* * *

**Acepto sugerencias para los próximos capítulos!! ^^**


	2. Sorpresa

**Segundo capítulo.**

* * *

**Esme POV**

Todo había sido de lo más extraño en las últimas 2 semanas. Alice y Rosalie entraban y salían todo el rato, Emmett, Jasper y Edward estaban más pendientes de mí que de costumbre. Y a Carlisle, entre el hospital y lo que se trajera entre manos, apenas le veía el pelo. Sé que me ocultaban algo...

Llegué a casa y me quedé en el umbral. No se oía nada desde dentro.  
Y al entrar, había mucha tranquilidad, demasiada. Era extraño. La casa casi nunca se quedaba sola, y menos un domingo por la tarde. Me pregunté dónde estaba todo el mundo.

– ¿Hola? –dije, atenta a cualquier movimiento o a cualquier ruido. Nada, ni un sonido. Curiosa, subí las escaleras hasta mi dormitorio y abrí la puerta lentamente. Carlisle estaba sentado en el centro de nuestra cama, sonriendo dulcemente.

–Hola –me saludó.

– ¿Estás solo? –le pregunté, sorprendida y extrañada por que estuviese ahí. Sonrió de nuevo y se levantó.

–Sí, los chicos han salido.

No sé porqué, pero no encontraba sentido a nada de eso. Era raro.

–Tengo algo para ti –murmuró. Caminó hacia mí, besó mi frente suavemente y se dirigió al armario. Abrió las puertas dobles y me di cuenta de que el armario estaba casi vacío. Y también me fijé en las maletas que había en el suelo, al lado del armario.

– ¿Nos vamos? –susurré confundida. Y entonces, me entró miedo. Yo sabía que no pasaba suficiente tiempo con él, que nuestros hijos no siempre nos dejaban intimidad, pero ese motivo no era suficiente para irnos. ¿Era eso lo que me ocultaban?

– ¿Dónde están? –pregunté con pánico. Los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron de sorpresa, al entender lo que estaba imaginando.

– ¡Oh, no, Esme! ¡Nada de eso! Sólo nos han dado un momento privado. Volverán –caminó de vuelta hacia mí y me abrazó–. Tranquila, mi amor. Tengo un regalo para ti, y ellos querían que tuviésemos intimidad. Sólo es eso –besó mis labios suavemente y me tranquilicé de inmediato.

–Bien –sonreí, aliviada– ¿Qué es el regalo?

Él se rió suavemente.

–No te lo puedo decir ni _dar _todavía –susurró, pasando sus labios por mi cuello y besando mi garganta.

–Entonces... supongo que podríamos aprovechar la casa vacía –sugerí jadeante. Sentí la risa profunda de Carlisle en mi piel. No sé por qué, pero él estaba hoy de un humor excepcional, más sonriente que de costumbre.

–Es una oferta muy tentadora –mordió ligeramente mi labio inferior–, pero me temo que eso nos haría perder nuestro avión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue un largo viaje en avión. Le pregunté durante todo el camino que adónde íbamos, pero él se limitaba a interrumpirme con un beso rápido o negaba con una sonrisa encantadora en los labios. Lo único que sabía es que estábamos en el sur, por Brasil, más o menos…

Cuando al fin nos bajamos del avión, a eso de la madrugada, fuimos a la playa y ahí había un barco a motor que Carlisle dijo que había comprado.

– ¿Un barco? –le pregunté confundida. El simple hecho de estar con él en un lugar cálido era suficiente regalo para mí–. ¿Vamos a algún otro sitio?

Carlisle sonrió, tiró de mí hacia él y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

–Intimidad, cariño –susurró mientras me acariciaba el pelo detrás de las orejas, manteniendo mi cara cerca de la suya–. Vamos a la intimidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle calculó el tiempo perfectamente. Él llevaba el barco como un experto, como si lo hiciese de forma rutinaria. Durante todo el trayecto, estuvo silbando una melodía que desconocía, y yo simplemente me limitaba a mirarle. El viento le daba en la cara, echando su pelo rubio atrás y ondeándole las ropas. El sol comenzaba a salir y algunos rayos débiles hacían que su piel brillase. Estaba… hermosísimo, y me quedaba corta.

Una isla se empezó a hacer visible en la lejanía. Me puse de pie en cuanto lo vi y corrí a la proa del barco. Me volví a Carlisle, que sonreía divertido. Señalé la isla.

– ¿Es ahí donde vamos? –susurré con los ojos como platos. Él sólo se limitó a sonreír más ampliamente.

La isla crecía más y más según nos acercábamos. Estaba entusiasmada, el paisaje era absolutamente hermoso y las aguas que la rodeaban eran completamente azules. Llegamos a un pequeño muelle de madera. Carlisle, de forma experta tambiém, ató el barco y saltó ágilmente afuera. Me ayudó a bajar muy caballeroso y sostuvo mi mano mientras andábamos por el paseo entablado.

–Bonito, ¿eh? –me dijo.

–Esa palabra no le hace justicia a este sitio –murmuré, maravillada.

–Lo sé –rió.

–Carlisle… –suspiré, agradablemente. El sol bañaba mi piel, era muy placentero–. Cariño, ¿dónde estamos? ¡Este sitio… esta isla es fantástica!

–Esta, mi vida –contestó, dejando caer mi mano para hacer un gran gesto con los brazos–, es Isla Esme.

* * *

**Para el próximo capítulo os prometo que habrá un Carlisle muy sexy (para que os hagáis una idea: en el mar, con el agua chorreándole, etc, etc. xD)****.**

**Y os pregunto: ¿Queréis lemmon o lime?**


	3. Pasión

**Tercer capítulo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero esta semana he estado bastante liada y apenas he podido escribir.  
Todos me pedistéis lemmon (sin ser desagradable), así que aquí está ^^ **

* * *

**Esme POV**

– ¡No! –exclamé sin creer lo que acababa de decirme. ¿De verdad me estaba diciendo lo que yo pensaba? ¿Esta isla era _mía_?

–Pues sí –Carlisle sonrió–. Aunque aún quede más de un mes… feliz aniversario, mi amor.

Me lancé a su cuello con tanto ímpetu que casi le tiro.

–Carlisle, pero ¿cómo…? ¡Esto es una isla! –seguía sin dar crédito a lo que me estaba pasando.

–Sí, de eso me acabo de dar cuenta –rió. Llevó sus manos al final de mi espalda y me devolvió el abrazo–. Y es toda tuya.

Inclinó su cabeza y me besó unos instantes.

–Bueno, vamos a casa a dejar las maletas y damos una vuelta para ver la isla mejor, ¿quieres? –me propuso.

– ¿Hay una casa aquí?

–Sí, aunque en realidad lo dejé todo en manos de profesionales y diseñadores. Y cada unos cuantos días, vendrán a limpiarla. No tendrás que preocuparte por nada.

–Te has esforzado mucho en una casa que solo va a tener ciertos usos… –me puse de puntillas para pellizcar suavemente sus labios con los míos.

Carlisle se rió.

–Anda, vamos –me cogió de la mano y empezamos a andar, dejando atrás el mar–. Ya volveremos a por las maletas. Al fin y al cabo… sólo estamos _tú y yo_.

Qué bien sonaba eso…

Nos dirigimos a un bosquecillo silvestre y precioso. Se veían muchas especies de pequeños animales, como liebres y ardillas. De animales más grandes había leopardos y pumas, así que la caza no sería un problema. Estuvimos todo el día ahí, dejándonos bañar por los rayos del sol. Hubo un momento en el que ambos nos subimos a la rama más alta del árbol más alto, contemplando el paisaje que nos rodeaba. Yo estaba sobre el regazo de Carlisle, y él rodeándome la cintura con los brazos; de vez en cuando me daba pequeños besos en la nuca o en los hombros. Solo se oían nuestras respiraciones, el ruido que hacían los animales y los pájaros anunciando el atardecer.

Al cabo de un rato, volvimos a la playa y nos sentamos en la arena, en la misma posición que en el árbol y cerca de la orilla, viendo al sol esconderse. Su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro y me acariciaba la tripa con las yemas de los dedos.

Al fin, se hizo de noche; había una luna llena enorme que iluminaba el oscuro mar.

–Entonces, ¿te gusta todo esto? –me preguntó de repente. Me giré como pude para mirarle a los ojos.

–Me encanta –contesté. Carlisle sonrió–. Pero hay una cosa por la que me siento un poco mal.

– ¿El qué? –se puso serio.

–Que yo no sé qué regalarte por nuestro aniversario. Además, ningún regalo podrá superar este que tú me has hecho –le acaricié el pelo. Se relajó de inmediato y me estrechó más contra él.

–Bah, olvídate de eso. Estar aquí contigo es suficiente regalo para mí.

–Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

–Que no te preocupes –deslizó la lengua por mi hombro–. Y cambiando de tema: me voy al agua. Que hace una noche muy buena para bañarse… –me acarició lentamente el brazo con un dedo–, y no aprovecharlo sería una lástima –me miró con ojos suplicantes.

Me reí.

–Ahora voy yo –le contesté.

Sonrió ampliamente, me dio un beso rápido en los labios y se levantó. Fue a la orilla y empezó a desnudarse. Se quitó los zapatos primero, y con un movimiento rápido la camiseta. Estaba de perfin a mí, pero aún así pude verle con detalle. Su torso era musculoso y bien proporcionado. Los abdominales se le marcaban ligeramente, y sus pectorales eran perfectos.  
Finalmente, se quitó también los pantalones y la ropa interior. Me quedé contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Era... perfecto, así de simple. Le había visto desnudo incontables veces, pero siempre me maravillaba cuando le veía de nuevo.

Se metió en el agua poco a poco, y pude ver cómo las olas chocaban contra su cuerpo. Cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura, se sumergió; y a los diez segundos salió a la superficie de golpe soltando el aire por la boca. Ahora estaba de cara a mí. Con las dos manos, y con los ojos cerrados, se echó el pelo atrás. Pude ver como las gotas se resbalaban por su pecho y le caían de los labios y del pelo. A la luz de la luna y en esta situación estaba irresistible. Nunca en mi vida le había deseado tanto.

Me miró, me sonrió y volvió a sumergirse. Me levanté y me dirigí a la orilla. Mientras él seguía nadando, yo me desnudaba al igual que había hecho él. Me adentré en el mar, a unos diez metros de la orilla, donde el agua me llegaba a la cintura. El agua estaba caliente, era muy agradable. No había ni rastro de Carlisle, él no hacía nada de ruido cuando buceaba. Metí la cabeza para mojarme el pelo y en cuanto salí a la superficie, unos brazos me rodearon por detrás. Me di la vuelta y pude ver el aspecto de Carlisle a la luz de la luna más de cerca. Su pelo rubio adquirió reflejos plateados, y su pecho tenía un brillo extraño, pero hermosísimo. Ahora tenía el pelo despeinado, y un mechón suelto le caía por la frente.

Sonrió.

–Llevaba tanto esperando esto… –dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Apoyó la mejilla en mi hombro.

–Yo también –"no sabes cuánto", pensé para mis adentros. Le devolví el abrazo.

Después me miró a los ojos. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, pero su mirada sí mostraba sentimientos: un sentimiento cálido.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó muy dulcemente. Sus manos seguían descansando en mi cintura, y yo le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. El beso se fue intensificando a cada momento, era cada vez más apasionado. Su lengua luchaba con la mía por dominar el beso; y como siempre, lo consiguió. Me acarició la cintura hasta bajar a las caderas mientras yo enredaba los dedos en su pelo o le acariciaba el cuello, el pecho y la espalda. Puso una mano a cada lado de mi cara y me levantó delicadamente la cabeza para besarme el cuello y la garganta.

**Carlisle POV**

Necesitaba más, cada milímetro de mi cuerpo anhelaba el suyo. Quería hacer a Esme mía _ya_. La miré unos segundos. La cogí de la cintura y con un movimiento suave, la levanté y la puse sobre mí poco a poco. Me rodeó la cintura con las piernas para mantenerse. Fui entrando en ella lentamente mientras yo reprimía los gemidos que querían salir de mi garganta, y noté cómo ella tiraba suave, pero apasionadamente, de mi pelo. Apoyó su frente en la mía y me miró a los ojos unos instantes. Le acaricié la cara y le puse el pelo detrás de la oreja; sonrió dulcemente. Entonces, ocupó mi boca con la suya y empezó a moverse sobre mí. Me inundó un placer al que sabía que nunca me acostumbraría, y así lo demostré con el gemido que se me escapó. Nos estuvimos besando intensamente mientras ella seguía moviendo sus caderas sobre mí cuerpo. Podía oír a Esme también jadear y gemir. Me encantaba saber que le estaba dando el mismo placer que ella me estaba dando a mí. Enterró el rostro en mi cuello y deslizó su lengua suavemente desde el hombro hasta mi oreja. Me mordí el labio cuando hizo eso para no gritar.

Me incliné sobre ella poco a poco y, bajo la superficie, quedó debajo de mí. Sus piernas seguían en torno a mi cintura, y mis manos estaban en su espalda y en su nuca. Nuestras bocas no se separaron, y en la suya notaba gemidos que no dejaba escapar, al igual que yo.

A cada empuje, el placer de ambos aumentaba. En ese momento, solo estábamos Esme y yo, nada más; lo único que me importaba era que estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer de mi vida.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos en orilla; aún yo encima de ella. Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas y volví a ocupar su boca. Ella movía sus caderas pidiéndome más; y así lo hice, seguí meciendo las mías sobre ella. Esme susurraba mi nombre muchas veces, y eso me encantaba. Las olas se deslizaban por debajo de su cuerpo, y de vez en cuando, cubrían el mío también.

Entonces ambos llegamos a nuestro clímax. El placer se intensificó tanto que ambos soltamos un sonoro gemido. Creo que nunca antes había tenido un orgasmo tan… intenso o placentero.

Me tumbé a su lado, jadeante pero sonriente. Nos abrazamos en la arena, dejándonos bañar por las olas. Le susurré un suave "te quiero" antes de besarla.

Y hasta que amaneciese, no me pensaba mover de ahí.

* * *

**Ahora mismo no sé cómo continuar este fic, así que admito todo tipo de ideas o sugerencias =)**


End file.
